The Deadly Nightshade Sisters
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: Trapped in a world of chaos and being chased down by demons two twins, but different sisters travel to the 1800's and meets Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis, with no where to go the sisters live in the Manor of their new home, only to be follow by a certain demon they wish to escape. pairings don't know
1. introduction

**Hello! those who use to read Black Maid, this is a back up story that I happen to be bored for, so here we are**

**Ciel: Mocha doesn't own any kuroshitsuji characters but her own**

* * *

Introduction

"Daddy?" little Bella sat by her sister Donna armed in armed, "Daddy? where are you?" called little Donna as she slid the closet door open, "Shhh! my little princesses, stay where you are" whispered their father as he held a rifle in his hands.

Donna sat back down and hugged her sister.

*BANG!* went the door *BANG* The man lifted his gun up and shot the door, whatever was at the other side cried an inhuman scream, "you not taking my daughters you vile beast!" *BANG!* *BANG!* went the gun as he shot several more times at the door.

Bella and Donna held tigher and tigher to each other as the sounds of the gun went off, it wasn't until the door burst opened and soon their father began to scream, only to meet a sickly crack in his neck.

Bella and Donna had to think fast, no way they're returning with that creature, it was evil, it was sick in the head, and brutal; "Donna, the window" said Bella as she remembered the window in the bathroom, if only they had something to distract the creature from them.

"Flowers" went donna as she pulled out the purple flowers in their hair, "I'll us bonbon for this, then he'll probably follow bonbon outside" said donna as she tied the flowers to the doll, "bye bonbon, we'll miss you" said Bella.

With one powerful throw, Donna manage to throw the doll out the window, where the beast follow, with this opportunity, the girls ran inside the bathroom and locked the door, "I'll climb up first and I'll pull you out the other side" said Bella.

She walks over to the toliet and climbs to the top of it, she peeks out to see the creature study the doll before running outside the woods, "oh no, he thinks we left" said bella, "what do we do then sister?" asked Donna.

bella climbs down and sighes, "I don't know... Wait maybe I do!" she then pulls out the Blue diamond she had found a few months ago, "daddy told me it has powers, what if we can ask it to help us escape?"

Donna looked at the diamond skeptical, btu sighed, "I guess we could give it ago" Bella places the gem at the center of her palm and soon her sister grabs her hand, then begins to pray.

Within a few minutes the gem glows brightly and warmfully then ever before, each sister hugging each other tightly as the gem begins to brighten the bathroom, sending the world into nothing, but pitch darkness and echos of screams.

But finally it grew silent, with each sister holding the other tightly then ever.

***MUSIC***

_Sweet little flowers high for me, _

_Sing my dearest song,_

_I shall fly high in the sky, sing this heavenly song,_

_BellaDonna, my poisonous drug, _

_so sweet I sung this song_

_BellaDonna, the flower of night,_

_together shall we sing tonight~_

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: so the journey begins**


	2. Sweet Black Eyes

**Why not, I'm bored okay so don't judge me**

**Sebastian: find something else to do then**

**Mocha: screw u!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, had finished the case of 'Jack the Ripper' only to lose his beloved aunt, he stands over the grave of the victim and sighs three weeks, only three weeks he kept thinking and thinking about that gruesome night.

"Young Master" called his Butler.

"Sebastian, what is it like in hell?" he asked turning to the butler, Sebastian remained quiet, "the valley of flames which horrid the souls of the dead, echo their screams throughout the caves of hell."

Sebastian looks up to him and continues, "The sky in hell is pitch-black and the winds are cool by tainted sins, which whispers disgusting words, which I kind of find amusing, but the point is... Hell is a devilish place, even you wouldn't stomach the thought of boiling rivers of blood and snakes."

Ciel frowns, but turns back to the grave, "another question... Do demons have a weakness?" sebastian began to think about that... it has been a long time since he last encounter his near death, but..."Holy water... it's an acid to us demons."

"Anything else?" asked Ciel,_ 'I know that! no fuck'in moron wouldn't know that!'_ the thought of the red head reaper appeared through his mind.  
"Belladonna" smiled sebastian.

This sparked the Earl's interest, he turned fully to the butler and gave him a questionable look, "you wish to know what it is, correct?" asked the demon.  
Ciel nodded and waited a bit more.

"It's a flower... purple with black and violet shades of berries, a drug basically to demons, with the scent alone can make demon yearn for sexual desires and will do anything to get the victim with ths scent" said sebastian as he turned to the woods.

"But the flowers we're banned from earth a long time ago, in heaven, hell, and Earth... It was a endangerment to humans and demons so there's nothing else to do, but now to wait for mating season for our choice of mates."

"So your saying that, those who fallen victim to the Belladonna flower become hunted down by demons?" ciel walked over to sebastian waiting for him to reply.  
"Yes" he said.

"How do they become victims?" asked ciel crossing his arms over his chest, feeling a bit anxious to know; "When a victim approaches the flower, the flower attaches itself to the victim, without them know, and soon the victims will have the marking of the flower, then soon demons will emerges from hell to claim the victims, no matter how old they are, or how young, male or female, it wouldn't matter as long they claim the victim," said sebastian.

Ciel sighs "let's go, it's getting cold" sebastian bows and walks by his master's side watching the sky turn to beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow "Sunsets are beautiful today Bocchan" said sebastian, which surprised him.

Ciel gave his butler a questioning look, but soon brushed it off,_ 'what did I just say? I never compliment the sun... but then why does it feel so different today?'_ he soon turns his attention to the woods again.  
"Sebastian!" called ciel.

Sebastian soon hurries to carriage and climbs inside with his master in front of him, "sorry bocchan, it seems something is different today, my senses telling me something" he said looking dead into the Earl's eye.

"What exactly?" he asked feeling irritated by his butler's actions.

"I-... I don't know" he said giving out a sigh, he began to stare at the sky as it turn to night, the stars soon covered the black sky and shined brightly as ever, like they knew something was coming and we're celebrating it... whatever "it" was.

*** SCREECH!* *SCREAMS!***

Ciel and sebastian held onto the carriage, as the driver began to run from whatever was in front of them, without thinking ciel climb out to the front of the carriage to see a dark shadowy figure in his hand was a young girl.

"Bella!" cries the other one who looks the same, but was different, "No! don't Donna! he'll get you too! Don't be kept! Don't be kept!" cried the girl with gold hair (in the demons hands) "Sebastian! KILL THAT CREATURE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" screamed ciel.

"Yes, my lord"

He swooped in and slammed into the demon, causing him to drop the golden child, "Sister!" cried the raven child as she hugged the sister; Sebastian began to claw the demon as "it" began to claw back, snarling rapidly.

'He looks spaced out, like... he's not here anymore' Sebastian grab hold of the thing's arm and gave it a good twist making the shadow demon howl with pain, "did that hurt? and you call yourself a demon" smirked sebastian as he twisted the demon's arm around.

***SNAP!***

It gave out an inhuman scream, which both the girls and ciel had to cover their ears for, "Kill it please!" cried the raven girl as she begged to the Earl, "Sebastian!"

***CRACK!*** the creature went limp, in sebastian's hands was the heart which he had gruesomely pulled out of the demon's chest along with "it's" rip-cage, "is it dead, demon?" asked the golden girl.

"yes miss, you are-" he paused, he was soon staring into the eyes of the golden child,_ 'Black so black filled with- __**NO! why am I thinking that! they we're destroyed millions of years ago!**__ Beautiful sweet eyes, Black eyes which mirrors to the soul'_ shaking his head violently he backed away.

Both girls remained by each other questioning, but knew why the man was acting that way, "we must leave... Thank you for allowing your demon to save us, but it would be better if we leave, goodbye sir.. demon...forever" said the raven girl.

_'No! wait! please at least I must know your names!'_ both girls quickly ran to the woods and disappeared for the demon's and the Earl's sight, "sebastian what's wrong?" asked Ciel as he approached the demon.

"Those girls... They smell like... BELLADONNA!"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Yay! sounds okay so far huh?**

**Sebastian: I guess so, where did you come up with this?**

**Mocha: I was bored**

**Ciel: yeah your always bored**

**Mocha: NOT ALL THE TIME!**


	3. Coffin for one please

**IDK! I have nothing to say until I figure out what to do next,**

* * *

"Mey-rin! Not again" went sebastian as he pinched his nose bridge, "I'm sorry sir, yes I am! My glasses broke and I can't see a thing" cried Mey-rin as she clumsily got up and quickly picked up the remains of the plates and bowls.

"How troublesome, these silly servants" whispered sebastian as he watched Mey-rin pick up the stuff and walked passed her, giving out a gentle sigh he stared out to the bright blue sky,_'I wonder where they are now? Are they safe? Are they alive?-_**_Not now! I have things to do!'_**thought sebastian.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T ***

Ciel sat in his office, writing down the important documents and papers which he didn't give a damn about, turning to the garden he frowned_ 'Sebastian is sighing alot huh? Maybe it's those girl with the Belladonna scent'_ Judging by the way sebastian acted, demons we're very possessive about the Belladonna victims.

"My lord your Afternoon tea is ready, along with a raisin and creme pie" said sebastian as he sliced the pie and gave him his tea.

"Sir! Sir!" called Finni as he waved a letter in his hand, "a letter arrive, it says to: _Little Earl_" ciel knew exactly who it was, "give it to me finni, please" finni hands him the letter and soon leaves.

"I wonder what he want?" he ripped the letter open and began to read:

_Dear Little Earl,_  
_I have something ever unusual in one my coffin and I believe the butler will be happy to see what exactly what they are, and they will be ever useful in the future, also offer very good service, Please arrive at my shop before 3:00 when the spell is released._

_I hope you'll find this little gift useful,_

_sincerely Undertaker_

Ciel looked over and over at the letter, "they? Gift? Sebastian happy?" went ciel as he looked over to sebastian who gave him a questionable look, "what on earth does this man have that will make me happy?" went sebastian.

Ciel shrugged, as he got up and grabbed his coat, "let's go"

"what about your tea and dessert, sir?" asked sebastian as he watched the Earl stop, "give it to the servants, they deserve a treat after several days of work" said ciel.

"Yes my lord"

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T**

Ciel sat in the carriage and watched the people walk on the pavement, "sebastian... you been sighing alot... are you thinking about those girls?"

"yes, I have been... you see once a demon finds a Belladonna victim, they grow attach to it... or in this case "them" I have been worried for them for about six weeks, sir it's only natural in demons to protect them" said sebastian.

ciel stared at him, but then turned his attention to the window where the carriage stopped in front of the shop they came for, "and at 2:30, I'm sure he would show us whatever he thinks is unusual" said sebastian as he places his pocket-watch in his breast-pocket.

Entering the shop, both men stop to see the silver head man standing in front of a large black coffin, "aw! you finally came... and on time too, they been asleep since last night" smiled the Undertaker, "no payment since, this is amusing enough."

He waves to ciel to come closer to the coffin, "first you Earl, the butler needs to be held back tightly onto his chain" said Undertaker.

Listening to his words, he walked over to the coffin and watched him push the lid off to reveal... "The girls from before!"

Sebastian begins to fidget as the scent filled the room; ciel turned to sebastian and saw the grown man shake, "easy sebastian, you won't harmed them..." sebastian just nodded as he slowly approached the coffin.

Both girls laid armed and armed together peacefully asleep, '_PHEW! Their safe... and so beautiful'_ he study each features of the girls.

The left girl was similar to the other only she was wearing a green dress and had brownish gold hair, skin as ripe as a peach; While the other had raven gray hair, wore a pale rose pink dress, and skin was a snow white peach color as sweet as a cake frosting.

"Lovely aren't they butler, no older than ten... yet so different then the other Belladonna victims" smiled Undertaker as he walked away from the coffin to a shelf, then placed a jar in front on the table.

"This is the belladonna, also know as 'The Deadly Nightshade' this flower also carries berries, which I believe their mother might have eaten" chuckled the undertaker.

"Eaten! But those berries are poisonous to humans" said Sebastian.

"Well, I believe they we're born early while the mother lost her life, have you not noticed the black eyes and the violet rings in the eyes" said undertaker.

Ciel remained quiet and soon turned to the undertaker, "so what do you want us to do with them?" the undertaker smiled and placed the lid back on, "take them, they'll be useful in the future... trust me."

Ciel remained quiet as he stared down at the coffin then back at his butler... "fine, sebastian once we get back, I want you to set up a room for these two you understand?" asked ciel; sebastian gave his master a smile and nodded, "yes, my lord."

"Take the coffin with you, it has a spell to keep the girls calm and quiet, also like any other child... a time-out spot" soon the undertaker was cracking up and fell face first to the floor.

"Tie the coffin to the top, I'm sure they'll be okay" said ciel as he walked into the carriage.

* * *

"Bella, Bella wake up" called her sister who laided beside her, "Donna? where are we?" she asked as she tried to get up, only to hit her head on something hard, "we're-we're- WE'RE IN A COFFIN!" screamed Donna as she tried to open the lid.

"Easy... we're moving on something, and the lid must be tied down, he just have to wait until they untie the lid" said Bella as she laid flat on her side, "sister..."

"yes donna?" she turned to her sister.

"Do you think Mama, would be in heaven like daddy is?" asked Donna as she gave her sister the pleading eyes, "I don't know, maybe... One day we'll join them... one day"

"Maybe in a place where nothing, but sweet roses and honeysuckles grow, Oh! and blackberries, strawberries, blueberries,... chocolate berries!"

"chocolate berries? they are not real" went Bella.

"Not on Earth" smiled donna as she hugged her sister, "alright... Maybe, when we do go we'll play with bonbon in heaven" yawned bella as she slipped into a deep sleep.

"yes...bonbon"

* * *

**Mocha: Yup! these girls are waiting to die... maybe in a right moment, not sure... sebastian is going to suffer HA!**

**Sebastian: do not laugh at the pain... losing a mate is the most painful thing in a demon's life**

**Ciel: so you do have a weakness...**


	4. Hello!

**Awesome 2 followers, didn't think this would go on, but hey let's give this story a chance**

* * *

Ciel sat on the bed staring at them, '_twins! they're twins! Yet so different!' _Sebastian had found out that the girls we're actually twins, and that the Undertaker was telling the truth about them.

"Young master, staring at them will surely scare them when they wake up" smiled sebastian as he placed a tea cup beside the bed, "I know, but they're so confusing to me... Undertaker said that their mother must have had them early, yet I see no distortions or inhuman abilities, they look so healthy," said ciel.

"I know my lord, it's confusing me too, as how the mother died by eating the belladonna, yet given birth to the girls" said sebastian as he placed a silk blanket over them, "it's a mystery."

They remained silent for a while until one of the girl began to stir.

She opened a heavy sleepy eye to see them, staring at her and her sister, she soon shot up and fell on the boy's lap, but regain her balance she got up and scooted away, "sorry! sorry! Please don't make your demon eat me!" she begged, her black eyes swelling up in fear and tears.

"No! no... no one will eat you, and surely he won't, I'll make sure of it" said ciel as he gave the girl a gentle pat on the shoulder, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Donna, my name is donna... this is my sister bella... What do you want with us?" she asked shivering underneath the silk blanket.

"Nothing, I'm just curious about you that's all... Our personal friend found you and said, that you'll be in great use to me, even though you two are too young of use" said ciel as he rose up from the bed and turned to sebastian, "Sebastian come out side for a moment."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and soon followed his master closing the door, "yes?" ciel turned to his butler and said, "do you sense any danger in them?" the butler nodded; looking straight into his master's eyes he asked, "What are we to do to them sir?"

Ciel removed his eye-patch and said, "This is an order: Do not allow those two out of our sight unless I know where they're going" sebastian gave a devilish smile, kneeling down on one knee, placed a hand over his heart, and said one word: "Yes... My lord"

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" cried her sister.

Bella got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she stared at her sister, "donna? wher-where are we?" she scanned her surroundings and soon felt fear crept into her heart, "a manor... I just met the Earl from before and his demon butler," said Donna.

"WHAT! Oh no!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" she panic jumping out of the bed and pacing back and forth in the room, "we have to get out of here! we have to get out of here!"

"They won't... with his butler a demon, I'm pretty sure they won't let us go" said donna as she slid off the bed, "damn! damn! DAMN! We're doom! we're doom!" enough of her sister yelling, donna got her sister arms and said, "Pull yourself together! What would mom do if she had demons after her, huh?"

"Lay low?" ***SNIFF*** "exactly! Now we might as well take this opportunity to lay low for a while, just have our guard up around the demon, His name is sebastian by the way" said donna.

Bella looked at her sister and frown, "Always? come on! I can't have my guard up all the time? I'll have the bad case of paranoid!"

"Oh dear that is a bad case" said a dark clad man.

Both girls jumped by his presence, each holding one another, "now, now, my dears I was given an order to protect you not to harm you in any other way" he said smiling at the two.

'_Even if he didn't order me to do so I would have done it anyway' _he thought with a smile, each girl tense up a bit as he smiled at them, "oh god! like I'm going to trust my life with a demon, who is willing to rape us?!" growled bella.

"Please excuse my sister... it will take her a while to get use to your presence and this place" said Donna as she walked up to the smiling butler, "your name please"

"Sebastian... Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive butler and perfectionist" he said bowing before her, "So what are we to do as we stay?" asked Bella.

"Nothing, your too young to work here, and seems to break easily it's only natural if you are to study our cultural ways here since you look like your not from here" said sebastian.

"I still don't like it" went Bella.

"you will eventually" smiled sebastian as the girl bella plop on the bed, "still, it's not natural for a demon to be hanging around with humans" said bella.

"No it's not natural I am, but a contract demon... I form contracts in exchange for souls" said sebastian, '_comforting! now they'll never trust me'_ Thought sebastian as he walked over to the closet and pulled out several dresses.

"I'll sent a maid up to get you, later you will go to the young master study where I shall teach you all that you need to know" bella scoffed, but only to be jabbed by her sister, "thank you, Mr. Michaelis and tell Lord Phantomhive that we appreciate all what he had done for us, and will try to do the best we can to stay our of his daily routines," said Donna.

Sebastian just smiled, before bowing to them both and closed the door behind him.

"P-SHEESH! I don't like him, not one bit" said bella as she laid flat on the bed, closing her eyes shut, "come now, he is that bad, I must admit though he's kind of good-looking for a demon" smiled donna.

"Great! lost my sister to a soul-eating demon who..! who!... Okay he happens to have a nice butt" growled bella as her face went cherry red.

Donna laugh, "looks who's falling now"

"Hmpf!"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: stupid I know! but hey I'm bored as hell!**

**Sebastian: they we're staring at my butt?**

**Mocha: pretty much, although to be truthful... you do have a nice ass**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel: stop flirting with my butler**

**Mocha: Oops! I forgot that he was taken, sorry ciel**

**Ciel: *BLUSHES* SHUT UP!**


	5. stubborness leads to confusion

**Hello People! Thanx's to Paxloria who gave me an incredible idea I shall continue on,**

**Thanks Paxloria**

**Ciel: yeah thanks... Now let's get this over with!**

* * *

"Okay it's a official... I'm pissed! Why the fuck not!" growled bella as she crosses her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at the devilishly handsome butler, who seems to have a tick mark on his head, raising one finger he flicked her on the head and then smirked.

"No cussing, and you should know why" said sebastian.

"But it's not fair! We're not your kids to take our privileges away like that!" bella frowns, she really hates the demon as much as he little red heart can carry, "but you are my responsibility and if I say "no" I mean "no" now please go to your room until things are done here" said sebastian.

He watches bella fume up and stomp away, giving out a sigh of relief he stares out to the window where in the distance he can sense them watching, but then turns his attention to the girls bedroom, ' _I have my reasons bella, donna, please just stay here where your safe.' _

**T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T**

"This is not fuck 'in fair! that bastard act like he owns us!" screamed Bella as she smuggled her face into the silky soft pillow, "he's a demon bella, he knows about us... it's only natural for a demon to protect someone like us" said donna as she pats her sister's back.

"But why! We've been on our own since mother died and now since father died, we lost bonbon to those things and now we have a demon protecting us! I hate this!" she rolled off and lands with a thud on the floor, donna just nods her head with shame, '_judging how things are going those two will be at each other throats' _

Donna's attention turned to the window where the breeze snuck in hitting the young girl's hair, "hmm! That feels good... I wonder how long it has been since we been here" she mumbled to herself, "six weeks, turning to a month, what now bitch?" asked her sister who eyed her.

"Um... I don't know, but now I understand what you mean" she said staring outside a bit more.

"Finally! You understand, so what are we going to do?!" she yelled as she pounced on her sister, causing the two to fall off the bed and lay flat on the floor.

"sneak out?" said her sister still have her gaze out in the window.

"Perfect!" cheer bella as she ran over to the window and shout, "LOOK OUT WORLD HERE WE COME!"

*********CIEL'S P.O.V.***********

okay I could have swore I thought I heard bella out there, but I simply just ignored it... the girls have been very curious by the Manor the pass six weeks and I must say I was impressed... Mey-rin was taught how to hold plates neatly, Baldroy was stopped several times not to put explosions in the oven, and finni to learn to check things before using them on the garden.

But I noticed that they never went outside, and I began to be suspicious about it, "Young master, your tea is ready" said sebastian as he poured me a cup, I sat there staring at the liquid until it stopped, "is something a matter my lord?" he asked.

"yes, I have a question... Why won't the girls go outside, if they stay in they will probably tear the manor apart if they stay in too long" I said waiting for a response.

He paused then stared out the window, I began to look myself, until I realized why they didn't go outside.

"I had a little argument with one of my mates-to-be, she's very stubborn, she didn't even let me explain why she couldn't go out" said sebastian, I turned back to him as he places the tea and my dessert in front of me, "mates-to-be" that send a chill down my spine, which I don't why.

They weren't opening that much to any of us, not even to the servants... Maybe Pluto, we just got him several months ago, and sebastian had one of his guardian watch over the place as the girls stayed behind, they surely adored that human-mutt.

Probably because he couldn't talk or... when he's in his dog form, when he's in his human form the girls don;t even squeak as they see him naked or when he's on top of one of them, which I think they're doing on purpose to piss off sebastian, to be honest it's amusing how they know how to make sebastian mad.

"My lord?" went sebastian as he gave me a mocking worry look, "nothing sebastian your dismiss" he bowed and walks out of the room, I turned my attention to the outline of trees to see nothing, but pitch darkness oozing out of the trees.

********THIRD PERSON P.O.V.********

Both girls sat quietly staring at the fireplace as the evening began to turn to night, "so many stars... Look that one is red!" said donna, bella gave her sister a smile, "that's Venus... the planet far way from our solar system, remember father taught us about the stars and planets."

"yeah... Your anus or mine?" laughed donna as she fell on the floor rolling, "shut up! I didn't know that it mean that, I was a lot younger!" growled Bella as she body-slammed her sister making her groan in pain, "bitch!" (Donna)

"Hoe!" (Bella)

"Slut!" (Donna)

"skank!" (Bella)

"Dick sucker!" (Donna)

"cu-" they both got hit on the forehead each holding onto their heads they looked up to see sebastian crossing both arms over his chest and gave them an unnerving look, "I'm very disappointed in you both... I know you do this bella, but donna I'm entirely shocked, I should clean your mouths with soap if you keep this up."

Donna hung her head while bella stared angrily at the demon, "damn you! Why are you like this!? It's not like your our father!" she yelled.

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitched, but tried to keep calm, "I have my reason Bella now, please stay quiet and stop cussing at each other, you understand?"

Donna elbow her sister and soon both hung their heads "Yes sebastian (Demon)."

"Good... Now then, to bed please" he said both girls got up as well being followed, sebastian tucked both girls in bed and smiles, "I do apologies for acting so rough on you two you see... I really do care, I don't want anything to happen to you okay" he gives them a gentle pat and turns to the door and says "goodnight."

"Goodnight sebastian (Demon)" they said watching him close the door.

******HOURS LATER******

"Donna! Donna! It's time" whispered Bella as she shook her sister up and pointed out to the window, "I... I change my mind, I don't want to now" said Donna as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, "What!? Don't back out now" whispered Bella.

"No, mean no" said Donna.

"Great! You sound like the demon" said bella crossing her arms, "stop calling him that, I've happen to like his caring side" said donna.

"So! sooner or later we'll be in the depths of hell being rape for all eternity... BY HIM!" growled her sister, her black solemn eyes big and angry, "shh! you'll wake up the Earl!" whispered Donna.

"pfft! fine you stay, but I'm going out" said Bella, "***YAWNS* **alrighty, say "hi" to sebastian for me when he catches you" said Donna before pulling the blankets over her head and sleeps.

"yeah, yeah!" she said jumping out the window and lands on the soft, wet grass "oh baby! I missed you" she said as she rolled around in it, she turned to the little pond and starts playing in the water for a bit, it wasn't long before she found herself running towards the woods where the estate and the outer side of the land kissed, "damn!" she said as studied the trees.

"HA! what am I afraid of, there aren't any demons out her-" she soon saw something blurry run passed a tree, and soon fear crept into her heart she backed away and turned to the estate.

Then she felt a rope clamp around her waist pulling her towards, whatever was there, "NO! LET GO!" she said pushing away from the creature, "Stop!" she cried as she pulled hard and yanked herself free, running out to the estate once more she saw the figure in the light which was now in front of her.

It was a man about Baldroy's age, his hair was grayish green, his eyes piercing red, and wore an overcoat, "finally after so many years, a Belladonna victim..." he said pulling her down and grabbed some of her short hair, "Oh my your scent is a lot strong then regular victims, you must be born with the scent" he smile.

"Ugh! Let me go!" she cried feeling the tears roll out of her eyes, not caring if the demon can see them, '_someone help me! Baldroy! Mey-rin! Finni! Donna! Ciel!...Demon! Demon! Se-Se-SE' _**_"SEBASTIAN!"_ **She screamed out only to feel nothing, but air.

"Sebastian Michaelis... Never thought I'll be seeing you again, huh old friend?" smiled the man as sebastian stood over his mate (one of them) "She's mine Jeremy! Now leave or I'll tear your heart out and feed it to my hellhound!" growled sebastian.

"Jeremy" smiled, "we both know there's two here, and soon one of us demons will possess one of them, I recommend you claim them soon or it'll be your heart teared out... "Sebastian", he soon walks away and disappear into the shadows.

Bella laid on the floor gasping, staring away from the man in front of her, he turned to her and gave her an angry glare, "I told you no, and you disobey my wishes and was nearly raped by an enemy! Are you trying to fall into the wrong hands!?"

"You a wrong kind of influence so I won't be talking!" growled Bella as she got up.

"I'm way different then those disgusting lower and middle class demons Bella, I know what I go against! and you should try showing respect!" he was really angry, not only because she stubborn, but he was nearly scared to death of losing his precious mate (one of them).

"Oh! so your saying your the best choice!? You your dreams sebastian!" she said walking away, but soon was pulled into a deadly grip and was facing red glowing eyes, '_way a go dumbass! You got him angry!' _she tried to pull away, but his grip only tighten.

"Let me g-" she was stopped when she felt two pairs of cold lips brush against hers, his arms support her, his finger twisting her hair pushing her close; Bella was too shocked to push away or to do anything, she was never knew what he was doing, she didn't even know what the hell "this" was he is doing.

He pulled away and staring deep into her eyes with a unfamiliar look, "that's the first time, you ever call my name" he said smiling; Bella laid there in his arms, confused she had nothing to say, she felt brain dead given to the thought of what he had done.

Without warning he lifted her up and walked over to the manor, pass the kitchen, down the hallway, and to her room where Donna laid motionless, but happily, "get so rest... and next time, let me know that your going outside" he said giving a gentle peck before leaving.

Bella stared at the canopy above her, feeling unrest... one thing was spinning around her mind was '_What the fuck was that?!' _

* * *

**Mocha: Long, but hey! this chapter is interesting... if you were hoping action? I'm sorry that's later in the story**

**Sebastian: two small little girls and I kissed one of them... I feel like a ****predator**

**Mocha: yeah 'Predator v.s. Aliens' or in this case 'Rapist v.s. Girls'**

**Sebastian: Fuck you**

**Mocha: maybe later... ciel might be free though**

**ciel: Go to hell!**


	6. what is a kiss?

**Mocha: yes I know it's been a while so let's just skip to the intro... Ciel!**

**Ciel: Mocha doesn't own any Kuroshitsuji characters beside her own**

* * *

Bella sat on the bed in silence, she didn't know what to think or to say, ever since that night when he... "What the hell was that thing!" she screamed out loud and fell forward not caring who saw exactly, "Sis? why are you on the floor?" asked Donna.

"Because the floor wanted to hug me" she mumbled as she laid still like a starfish, "Come now, you shouldn't be acting so childish" said Sebastian as he lifted the girl off the floor and laid her in bed, he turned to Donna and smiled, "now then, today we will have lessons to be a proper lady so first... No cussing!"

"One way to ruin my day" said Bella as she pouted, Donna turned to her and frowned, "the day hasn't even started right Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled at her, "of course... Now then shall we continue?" Donna nodded her head while Bella laid in bed buried in mountains and mountains of blankets, this didn't make Sebastian's job any easier.

"Bella dear come out" he said.

"No way! NO WAY IN HELL!" she screamed through the silk sheets and comforters, Sebastian smirked a bit and kneel down to where her ear might be, "shall we finish what we started then?"

Bella shot right up into the butler's arms and fell back on the floor, "Hey that looks fun... I want to hug him too!" went Donna as she tackled her sister back on Sebastian and started to squeeze them all, "let me go!" growled Bella.

Donna smirked, "no way! if I hug Sebastian your gonna hug him too! Now start hugging woman!" Sebastian felt his heart fluttered a bit as he stared down at the two, giving a loving smile he embraced them both and holding them softly as he could.

'_He's so warm..' _Smiled Donna as she hugged him tighter.

Bella felt her face heat up with blood as the image of them a couple nights ago, she didn't feel the urge to punch him anymore which frighten her, she never wanted to trust demons, she was deadly afraid of them, her father did say her mother died because a demon was hunting her.

Which was one reason she hated them another... they we're after her and Donna, why would she put her life in the hands of the predator? Why?

"You two are a handful, but I guess that's why I grown to love you both" smiled Sebastian, Donna felt her cheeks go red, but that didn't bother her a bit, "me too! What about you sis?"

"No..." her face still red as a cherry proved them wrong, "I can tell that was lie Bella be honest" smiled Donna as she tickled her sisters spine, "stop! don- pfft! HA HA HA HA HA! PLEASE STOP!" she laughed and laughed trying to get away from her sister.

"No one escaped the tickle GIRL, now claim your tickles!" went her sister as she continue to tickle her even more, "HA HA HA! SE- SEBASTIAN HELP M-ME! HA HA!" went Bella as she began to cry a bit.

Donna smirked, "See you do love him! you even call his name no more demon!" she tickled her rib-cage next, "HA WHA- NO! HA HA! PLEASE DONNA STOP! SEBASTIAN COME ON! HA!" she reached over to the man who been watching since the beginning.

"Why should I make her stop... seeing you laughing is cute!" he admitted, which got the girl even more embarrassed, "OKAY! OKAY! okay! I ***gasped* **need to ***COUGH* **to breathe" she said wheezing a bit before she turned to Sebastian and frowned, "I'm not cute!"

Sebastian chuckled a bit and got up, "whatever you say love" he then kisses her forehead and then placed one on Donna, "I'll teach you tomorrow, but right now we have to get you two out of those clothes."

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T***

"Come on! We're not kids! we can bathe by ourselves! and... BASTARD YOU CAN SEE THROUGH THAT CAN YOU!" went Bella as she was flicked on the forehead again, "I'm not complaining, after all we do need a bath!" went Donna as she blew out white snow bubbles.

"Bubbles!" went Donna.

"monkeys fuck 'in love 'em" smirked Bella as she thought of her sister in a monkey costume, "Hey! I don't look like a monkey!" she said splashing her sister.

"You act like one!" smirked Bella.

"Donna dear... you kind of do act like one" said Sebastian (A/N: don't worry! he's wearing that black Blindfold ;) ) Donna pouted, "don't go against me! Your suppose to have my side!" Sebastian smirked, "I go either side love" Donna frowned, but smiled, "okay! then I'm Sebastian's Monkey!"

"Alright then keep my sister, I'll be on my own" said Bella, Sebastian smiled, "Still thinking about being free, I'm afraid I own you too dear... after all I did kiss you that night"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! NO NEED TO SAY THAT! AND... What's a kiss?" asked Bella.

Sebastian stared down at the girl, he was utterly shocked by this, '_you got to be kidding me! she doesn't know what a kiss is!?' _"A kiss is a symbol of affection, a kiss is a symbol of love, a kiss is... is... Damn! Can't be helped!" he then leans down and places a long single kiss on her lips, just like the night before.

Long, deep, and surprisingly sweet; "hey! no fair! I want one too!" pouted Donna.

Sebastian pulled away and chuckled, "I'll kiss you when you get out, I feel like a rapist if I have you two in the bathtub"

"I thought you already were" whispered Bella.

Sebastian frowned on that, but said nothing as he gave Donna a towel and gave Bella one too, not before flicking her head, "Ow! What was-" she paused as she realize he had heard her, she pouted once more and walked away into the bedroom.

"So a kiss is a symbol of love?" asked Donna who stayed by the demon's side.

"Yes... I did show you an example" he said unplugging the drain, "yeah, but I want to know what is feels like too! and it's not fair she gets two kisses!"

Sebastian smirked and turned to his mate (one of them) "Are you applying that you love me?" asked Sebastian, She then hugged his arm and smiled, "come on! it's not everyday we meet a demon who is protecting us and very nice, where we're from demon are aggressive and will try forcing us, but your different then those demons Sebastian I know you'll never hurt us."

Sebastian smiled down at her, "I'm happy to hear that Donna" he slipped one hand into her wet black hair and placed a soft kiss on her own lips; her heart flutters a bit more than usual, she brought her hand to his hair pushing him to deepen to kiss.

Bella was already dress as she saw the two, just smirking at the sight she gave them their time as she laid on the bed, "I'm really in a house with a lovey-dovey sister, a over-heated demon, a pirate Earl, three stooges, what else more can I possible have!" she growled.

She closed her eyes until she felt the same heat as before, snapping her eyes open she frowned, pulling away she stared at the butler smiling at her and her sister on the other side smiling.

"A lot more than you think" she said winking at her.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Mocha: sorry for taking so long this is just something I randomly made, don't worry I'll think of something next time, and yes I have notice... this is a very perverted chapter, I'm very a shamed **


	7. Arguments

**Mocha: Okay since I am a dumb ass for forgetting things I couldn't really think of anything**

**Ciel: Your stupid mocha!**

**Mocha: shut up, want me to beat ya es`e? **

**Ciel: Bring it bitch!**

**Sebastian: *SIGHS* Mocha doesn't own any Kuroshitsuji character besides her own... Now if you excuse me...**

***GRABS MOCHA AND CIEL BY THE HANDS AND TIED THEM TOGETHER IN A DARK ROOM***

**Sebastian: sorry, but your not coming out here until you two agree to stop fighting**

**Ciel and Mocha: *MUFFLE NOISES* **

***SLAM***

* * *

The Manor was filled with Chaos, Mey-rin had broken the new china, Finni nearly destroyed the garden, Pluto set the trees on fire, and Baldroy destroyed the Kitchen... AGAIN!

"***SIGHS* **Please, stay put, I'll clean up... in the mean time, Baldroy you go in town and buy some meat from the department store, Finni new Plant seeds, Mey-rin... go attend Bella and Donna... be sure they are dress and by mean necessary, Have them wear the corset" said Sebastian.

"Also before you go Finni tie Pluto down to a tree for a while until his mental state is functioning well"

"Yes sir!" went Finni before running off, watching the three idiots leave Sebastian began to make preparations for tonight's dinner, He then looked outside to see Finni being chased by Pluto... once again.

Sighing to himself he wiped his hands clean, '_you three are hopeless...' _he thought as he made his way outside, turning to the window where is mate's-to-be stared out watching the dog chase the poor blond, Donna who had accepted him without second thoughts waved cheerfully at him.

Smiling at her, he waved back.

Bella on the other hand just left his sight, truly the girl doesn't agree with him, but she was a Nightshade Child no doubt about that, he would go fighting for her as well for her sister in order to claim both.

_'finding a Nightshade victim is rare... I happen to have two... one loves me the other hates me... I truly wish she does... I have no intentions of giving her up' _thought Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" called Mey-rin, Finni, and Baldroy

"What is it? and why are you guys wearing girls clothes?" asked Sebastian, The servants went frantic as they try to explained what had happened, '_don't tell me-' _

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T **

"CIEL~" sang Lizzie as she twirled Ciel around like a rag doll, "Elizabeth what a surprise!" went Ciel as he was held into a death hold, "Really! I want to surprise you! OH YOUR SO CUTE MY DARLING BOY I COULD JUST EAT YOU ALIVE!" went Lizzie.

"What's all that noise coming from?" asked Bella.

Donna came beside her sister just in time to see Lizzie drag Ciel in another circle and flung him in the air... Both girls began to laugh, "OH GOD THAT WAS THE MOST FUNNIES AND CUTIES THING I EVER SEEN!" they fell down on the floor.

Lizzie turned to see the two on the floor.

Ciel frowned at the two who kept on laughing, "Ciel who is this incredible girl!?" went Bella, "This is Lizzie... my fiancee"

"Really!?... She is my Idol!" went the girls as they ran up to Lizzie, "oh! she looks like a ton of sunshine!" went Donna as she admired how Lizzie looked in pink, "Wow! Ciel where did you find these girls... they're adorable!" went Lizzie as she held both the girl's hands.

"Sebastian found them... I kinda regret having them live here" said Ciel.

"HEY! Come on Ciel if we were around who will calm Sebastian down?" asked Donna, Ciel blushed at that though since Sebastian has planned on mating these two girls.

"Oh! So you guys are his weakness?" asked Lizzie.

"Pretty much... we love to tease him... especially since he teases us... Hey Lizzie wanna come and try our new dresses... we made them ourselves, and we have plenty of pink color styles" smiled Bella, Lizzie smiled brightly before having her being dragged into the girl's room.

Ciel stood wide eyed as he watch his fiancee being dragged away from him, Sebastian came in with a curious look, "my lord... may I ask what happen?"

"I think your wives-to-be... just saved my life" said Ciel.

Sebastian covered his mouth to keep him from laughing... it was very hard not to, "Sebastian don't start! I will order you to get rid of those cats of yours!" growled Ciel, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him... "Bella told me" he said snickering a bit before walking away.

'_Bella must truly hate me' _thought Sebastian as he walks up to the room where Bella, Donna, and Lizzie played dress up, "Bella..." he called.

"Oh no... Bella, what did you do?" asked Donna.

"Nothing! I swear! I don't know what demon wants!" she yelled, Donna smirked, and whispered to Lizzie, "She calls him that... She hates his guts, and I have no clue why" Lizzie giggled along as she watched the scene with Bella and Sebastian.

"Shut up Donna!" she growled before stomping her way out of the door, making Sebastian close the door... a little hard though... okay a little too hard, "follow me" he said as he walked ahead down the hall making Bella groan.

Once they entered a room far from the ears of the servants and the other, Sebastian turned around and flicked her on the head, "ow! Asshole why did you do that for!?" she growled.

"Bella! You have no rights to act this way to me... I had enough of you calling me 'Demon' especially in front of another human... I'm tired of you always hating me, when I didn't do anything wrong... I want you to start acting right with me, because I have no intentions of letting you or your sister go...you understand!?" he glared at her before realizing she looked frighten.

Stomping pass him, "I hate you!"

***SLAM!* **

Sebastian stood there looking dumbstruck as if someone hit him with a ton of bricks.

"Who does he think he is! I can't stand that bastard!" she screamed as she stomped her way pass the Gardener, pass the trees, pass the road, to what looked like a graveyard.

"Um... where am I?" she said as she looked around the place, "Hello" she called as she turned to see no one there, "Donna? Sebastian?... Ciel? Lizzie?" she called, walking a bit more before sitting right next to a certain tombstone... "well, aren't I a dumbass!" she shouted as she crossed her arms and laid back.

"It doesn't matter... I hope someone might come and kill me" she closes her eyes and soon fell into a light, but soothing sleep.

* * *

8:30 P.M.

"Sebastian... have you seen Bella anywhere? I can't find her?" asked Donna feeling a bit worried in her stomach and chest, "No... I thought she stomped her way back to you" said Sebastian as he felt a bit worried too, "Oh!" went Finni.

"I saw her stomp out to the woods... I didn't really want to go near her since she looked like she was going to kill anything in her path" blushed Finni.

"Oh no! What are we going to do! They're those things out there Sebastian!" went Donna as she held tightly on his sleeve, Ciel had over heard this, he gave Sebastian a look and said, "Whatever happen, push it aside and go save Bella!" order Ciel.

Sebastian nodded before running out the door and in demon speed, began to hurry out to the City.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T***

Bella woke up from her light nap and began to look around her surroundings, "I guess I fell asleep" she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I never thought a 'Nightshade Child' would actually be out her all alone" said a voice.

Bella shot right up and turned to see the same guy who had attacked her earlier in the month.

"Oh god! What do you want!" she growled as she narrowed her eyes at the man, the man smiled, "I came to see if I can get a mate... So far it's just you... and that's all I need" he said before his eyes began to glow pink and launched towards her.

"NO!" she screamed as she lifted a broken rusty iron bar and stabbed him through the chest before making a run for it, "No come on little one where are you?" he said playfully.

"There's no escaping from me flower... I am a demon do you forget" he turned a corner then within a flash took hold of the girl by her hair, "NO! Someone Help me!"

"Whose gonna help you!? Your mine now" he said licking his demonic tongue around her neck, '_No! I don't want this... Donna! Ciel!... Sebastian!' _

**"****SEBASTIAN HELP ME!" **she cried.

She felt the man be torn away and watched as the dark black figure ran his hand through the demon's stomach and pluck bit into his neck, tearing pieces of the demon's flesh and threw it in the air, "this isn't over, asshole..." he hissed before limping his way to the darkness.

Bella looked up to see Sebastian huffing and gasping as if he been running for hours, "What did I told you about leaving!? You would have been raped, what would happen if I wasn't here huh?! Would you risk everything and not see your-"

"Sebastian!" she ran over and embraced him, "I'M SORRY I LEARNED MY LESSON, I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU DEMON, I'M SORRY FOR NOT GIVING ANY RESPECT, I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING A GOOD MATE! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry"

she tighten her grip on his coat.

Sebastian stood there for a while before embracing the girl in his arms, "it's okay... I'm sorry for yelling it just... I worry for you; me, your sister, and even the young master was worried, Promised me you won't leave unless I'm with you or with anyone else that has my approval, okay?"

"Okay" she said sniffing a bit.

Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled, "come on, let's go home, my sweet" taking her in his arms he patted her back before heading back to the Phantomhive Manor

* * *

**Sebastian: Mocha and Ciel will be back next time... sorry Fans**


End file.
